danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Ban Yamano
is one of the main protagonists in the Danball Senki and Danball Senki W series. Appearance In the first season, Ban has curly, brown hair, dark, hazel eyes, and thick eyebrows. He wears an orange and blue jacket with a heart-struck cupid-theme logo on the back, baggy blue pants and a pair of red sneakers. He always carries a white LBX shoulder Bag that serves as his LBX tool kit. In W, his hair grows out more. He wears a yellow t-shirt edged with thick black linings with a red hoodie jacket over it, navy green shorts and red and white sport sneakers. As Masked B of the Masked Family, he sports an overall red suit with black boots, gloves, cape and tights. In WARS he has glasses and wears brown sweater with yellow mark on left side, white collar shirt, red tie and black pants. His hairstyle is the same. Chronology Season 1 The Beginning Ban Yamano is an average middle-school student who loves the mini-robot hobby, the LBX. He is very passionate about the LBX his father invented, but all of that changed completely when a mysterious woman appears in front of him, entrusting him with a metal suitcase that contains the "great hope and despair for all humanity". After Ban gets home, he finds out what was in the suitcase, a default LBX model labelled AX-00, until he gets ambushed by an LBX squad belonging to the mysterious woman's pursuers. He manages to fend them off thanks to his quick CCM maneuvering and control from everyday practice, but it was only just the beginning. The next day, Ban tells his friends about what happened, and they respond he should keep the AX-00 as the best opportunity. As a celebration, the model shop owner, Kojirou Kitajima decides to give the newest frame, the Achilles model as a present, only to find it stolen due to his wife's absent-mindedness. Ban, with Ami and Kazu trace the lead to the school slums, following all the way to its leader Hanzou Gouda, and manages to win due to Kazu's sacrifice of his Warrior. The next day, Ban wakes up and walks to school with Ami after she gently scolds him for nearly being late to school when he explains he spent the night working on tuning Achilles. At class, he's not amused with Ryuu lying about taking Ban's place and defeating Hanzou by himself, only to let Ami take control of the situation. But a mysterious organization the pursuers belong to where also keen about retrieving back the AX-00 model at any costs. The first was hypnotizing Kazu with an Egypt model, using him to battle Ban, but won thanks to Achilles's unlocked power, the V Mode, which he can't control. Learning about his father The next day, Ban and his classmates help Kazu find a new model, where they are approached by two gentlemen, Takuya Uzaki and Ren Hiyama, the Blue Cats owner. They requested Ban, Ami and Kazu for their help to stop an assassination attempt on the Prime Minister on his augmentation parade. Although Kazu feels shakenly reluctant, Ban and Ami offers to help to stop LBXs from any wrongdoings, and Kazu was tasked to handle the Hunter model for the mission. Kazu continued to train his sniping skills after the conversation, but was still to hesitant about dealing the seriousness of the mission. With Ban and Ami's comfort about the three of them in it together, Kazu regains confidence and manages to intercept the Assassin, and later Achilles and Kunoichi to finish it off. Although they succeeded, Ban couldn't get over the tension and after asking why Takuya chose them for this tack, he answers the truth regarding his father, still alive. But Takuya and Hiyama were reluctant to tell the full details for their safety, Ban, Ami and Kazu decides to rescue his father by themselves. They track down his father's hidden location, Kamiya Craft's head manufacturing facility, the Angel Star (thanks to Ami's Kunoichi spying on Takuya and Hiyama). Unbeknownst prior to their infiltration, the mysterious organization known as the Innovator caught sight of them, and continued surveillance on them using their presence as the advantage to destroy Achilles, and tricking former Asuka Works CEO Heiji Kirishima to perform the job. Ban accurately predicts that in Inbit was a security guard, which he realizes that with the threat level, Kamiya Craft must have his father. When Ami’s analysis is confirmed, he determines that Inbit is automatic, and decides upon a plan to use Inbit’s automatic features against them. Coordinating with Achilles and Ami’s Kunoichi’s, the two distract Inbit, allowing Kazu to snipe at the the LBX’s viewing lens, preventing Inbit from moving and detecting their movements. With them continuing to fight off several Deqoos, Ban and friends find Heiji, but overhears Togorou Kamiya proclaim that Junichirou is located in a secret underground location of Kamiya Craft. Ban tries his hardest to ensure Achilles does not get attacked by Ishideus. With the danger escalating, he follows Kazu and Ami upon a rising platform to avoid the bulldozer, but as he’s busy controlling Achilles to avoid it’s destruction, Ishideus fires a laser, cutting the platform in half nearly resulting in him falling them. Without options lefts, Ban flashbacks to his childhood with his father. Junichirou read him a book about Achilles, the immortal hero, who won’s every battle he fought, but had a weakness, and remembers that everyone and thing has a hidden weakness. In the present, he diverts attention and tells Ami and Kazu not to follow him, but they refuse to his glee. He notices a stray shot unintentionally dropping a large sheet that blocks Ishideus’ laser lenses, and realizes the eye is also the camera for Ishideus’ wielder as Inbit’s detection lenses. With Heiji not relying on the destroyed camera, Achilles is nearly destroyed until it is saved by a mysterious LBX who returns it to his sight. As it distracts Heiji, Pandora throws Achilles up to the conrainer on a forklit. With a seismograph he gets in a message from the owner, Ban and Ami determines the container must have an engine due to the heat, and takes the idea to drop it on Ishideus. When Kazu points out that it could be dangerous or a trap, Ban realizes that its the only other option they have at that point. The Angra Visdas The next day, Ban continuously contemplates about winning Angra Visdas in class, unaware about the conversation involved with Ryuu’s overheard about a new student named Jin Kaidou, who transfers into Ban's class, while avoiding personal attention. Then Ban and his friends learn of the Angra Visdas tournament, where whoever wins will get participation rights to enter the Artemis tournament. It aslo serves as another clue Professor Yamano's next confinement. To Ban's surprise, Jin Kaidou is also participating for his known fame as the "Split-Second Killer Emperor". With the Kitajimas' help, Ban and friends practiced thoroughly everyday and became strong enough to battle the most firerce competitors such as Gatou the Decapitator and the arcana-telling jester, Daiki Sendou. During the finals, it was Ban's training efforts, unwillingness to give up and good "luck" that hailed his vistory against Jin Kaidou. Ban was declared the winner of the Angra Visdas tournament, while Jin hinted coordinates of his father's current location revealing he was the Innovator spy and the grandson of Yoshimitsu Kaidou, leader of the Innovators. While reviewing the data, Ban meets up again with the mystreious woman, Rina Ishimori who along with Ren and Takuya used to be former apprentices of Professor Yamano. They reveal themselves to be the main foundation of the anti- terrorist organization, the Seekers where most of Ban's classmates rendevous up with. Invading Kaidou' mansion On the night of the infiltration, Ban and the Seekers managed to slip past high security and enter the mansion. The team split up in different directions only to have Ban's group quickly discovered and temporarily hid while finding themselves in Jin's room. Jin was awaiting for Ban's arrival to have a rematch with his upgraded Emperor M2, only to be postponed when the security broke into the room. After much running, Ban's group finds themselves in the living quarters where this time, Yoshimitsu Kaidou himself was awaiting their arrival. They challeneged Yoshimitsu to an unlimited LBX battle, but were easily overpowered by Yoshimitsu's Gekkoumaru. Losing the battle and all teams captured, everybody was shocked that Yoshimitsu was aware of their plan, thanks to Rina's betrayal for the benefit of obtaining the Innovator's Optima technology for her ill sister. The Seeker's base underneath the TokioSIA mall was clearly compromised thanks to that. With all hope lost, Professor Yamano, who was brought in with the others explained that defeating Achilles was only one step of obtaining the Platinum Capsule. It requires the encryption code inputted inside the Methanus GX, the winning prize of the 2050 Artemis Tournament. With all the information needed, Kaidou ordered everybody to be disposed off not before Prof. Yamano managed to create a diversion, enough for the infiltration team to escape. With the mission ended in failure, everybody returned home where Ban told his mom what he was doing, only to find out his dad already told his wife prior to his capture. Ban then tells his mom his resolve to fight alongside his dad against the Innovators, which she humbly accepts. A new battle approaches, along with a new player to the game. The 2050 Artemis Tournament Ban, nervous about Artemis is reassured by Ami and Kazu, regardless of which one of the two is better will be there to back him up at the tournament. Hanzou and his crew also at the hideout agree that they have to train and double their efforts if they want to win. Lex later shows up, offering to train Ban and teach him a new Attack Function in time for the tournament. He shows Ban his LBX G-Rex and tells him that his trio won't be alone at Artemis. He and Hanzou will join the tournament too, but to train Ban he sends out his Kabuto against Achilles. They begin working on the move, Chou Plasma Burst. At the tournament arena, he bounces into Jin, and he witnesses a strange player coming out of a limo. During the finals of Block B, he’s convinced that he knows Masked J from somewhere. However, he gets ready to participate for Block C with his teammates. In the waiting room, he reunites with Ryuu, seeking autographs for the rest of the top LBX players. While exasperating from his antics, Ban encounter Paul Gordon and John Howard, his opponents in the first round and offers to greet them. After John insults him, Ami jumps to Ban's defense, which nearly starts a battle in the room until Keita Morigani arrives to break up the fight. Keita introduces himself to Ban after John and Paul leave. A New Machine and new allies After Ban's LBX, Achillies been destroyed by the time bomb inside Jin's LBX, Emperor M2 whose not known by Jin itself, along with the plastic capsule been stolen, Ban becomes depressed of it. Ban remains firm, not wanting to just stay still and lie down to complain as he searches for a way to gain more information on their opponents. Later that night, he and his mom watch the news before feeling down about Achilles’ destruction.He then goes into a storage where he met with Lex from before, talking to himself that he could not protect the plastic capsule. Later Lex show himself, only to find that Ban was inside as well. He then give Ban a plastic capsule which he said it was a real one and told Ban the stolen capsule was actually a fake one. He then told Ban to take care of it before Innovator finds out they get a fake capsule very soon. Then Ban met with Ami and Kazuya at a riverside and told them he had the plastic capsule along with Takuya as well. Then they goes to Tiny Orbit in order to analyze what's inside the capsule when suddenly, they get ambushed by Innovator's trucks and LBXs. Having Ban's LBX been destroyed, he could not help but watch the others fight, in which even Pandora helps out in there, having to destroy Innovator's LBXs and hack the system of the truck in their front, moving away from them, allowing them to escape. Then, when they reach Tiny Orbit, they analyze the plastic capsule's data and found out that there is a LBX's core skeleton along with armor frame data whose name is Odin . Just when Yuki and the others find out it is strange because there is a data like this inside the capsule, Ban told them he remember that Masakudo J in Artemis send a data into his CCM. Yusuke Uzaki, the president of Tiny Orbit had figure it out the reason there is such a data inside the capsule, and told the others that Masakudo J was actually Ban's father, Junichirou Yamano , and said that he was the one who send this data into the plastic capsule. With no further delay, they start to make the LBX according to the data inside the capsule when suddenly, three LBXs started an ambush on them. Ban wants to fight them, only to remembered that his LBX has been destroyed, Ban had no choice but to watch Ami and Kazuya fight with them, however Ami's Kunoichi has been destroyed by them in the process. Just when Hunter is in the situation of almost been destroyed, Ban saw Pandora, whose is now controlled by Ami protected Hunter and manages to destroy the LBXs. They succeeded in defending themselves along with the capsule. They continued to produce the LBX. When it's finished, Ban quickly assemble it, and now he has a new LBX, Odin. However they faces another crisis about a linear car suddenly gets out of control and it's heading towards Tiny Orbit at top speed with some workers trap inside it. Ban then asked if Odin can stop it, Yusuke said it can stop the linear car, judging from Odin's ability to fly at sonic speed allows it to reach the linear car faster and stop it by getting inside it and activate the brakes. Then, Yusuke tell Yuki to bring Ban to the stimulation room where there is control pods for Ban to use it and stop the linear car. When they reach the room, Yuki told him the way to use the control pod. After that, Ban quickly gets into the control pod and use it to control Odin and get to the linear car and stop it. With Yusuke's navigation, Ban manages to break into the linear car and get into the control room and he finds out that there's an LBX at there. He then fights with it. After he succeeded on destroying the LBX, he quickly activate the brakes, only to find out that it's not working because the system inside the linear car has been disabled. Then Yusuke ask for help from the linear control center, and told Ban another way to stop the linear car. He then destroy the super conducting machine that was found below him, but fail to stop the linear car in time even with the speed is decreasing. Then suddenly, Jin contacted to Ban and the others, telling them he would stop the linear car. He then uses his new LBX, Proto Zenon to stop the linear car and he succeeded. He them tell Ban and the others that he want to join Seeker in order to stop his grandfather, Yoshimitsu Kaido and Innovator's plan. Ban happily welcome him to join Seeker with the others doing the same, then Jin left. When Ami and the others met with Ban happily, Yuki tell everyone about Odin reacting strange. Ban then opens his CCM, having to find out a message was sent to him. everyone then heard a voice of Ban's father, saying that if they want to obtain the decoding of the plastic capsule inside the Methanus GX, they have to break into the God Gate inside the Infinity Net to do so. Yuki said that it's impossible to break into the God Gate no matter how talented the hacker was but Yusuke said there's only one hacker can do so, and that is Otacross (aka. Ota X). Then Ban and the others goes to Akihabara to find him. The Akihabara Kingdom At the Riverbank, he considers all the tough opponents he will face at Akibahara Tournament but Jin arrives to explain Yuuya’s current medical condition. Then, he requests a battle with Jin. During the battle, he slowly understands Jin and his connection with LBX to his grandfather. He agrees, not wanting both of their fathers to utilize LBX for evil. He promises Jin that together, they’ll work together and make the world a place where LBX can bring joy to all. Jin agrees, stating that’s where his strength lies: within his LBX. His new goal is not lose to anyone in terms of his dedication for LBX. On the day of the tournament, he brings Jin to the hideout promising the others that they can trust him. With Ami's support, he does, allowing his group of friends to have the means to enter with two full teams. Otacross announces that he will be on the same team with Hanzou and Daiki. He tries to get the two on equal terms. While walking to the stadium, Saki tells him and the others that she’ll be entering the tournament. Ban competes in the first round one-on-one against Saki in episode 32. During the fight, Saki overwhelms him by focusing on offense and giving Ban hardly any time to react. However, Gouda encourages him to fight back and he attacks the stadium to trap Saki and Break Over her custom Kunoichi with Gungnir. In episode 33, he tries to stop Gouda and Daiki from constantly arguing during their team’s second round match against the Hacker Corps. To his relief, the two finally focus on defeating their opponents together and they advance to the third round. In episode 34, Ban, Daiki and Hanzou face off against Ami, Jin, and Kazu. While Daiki breaks off from the plan to fight Jin, Ban and Hanzou work together to trap Kazu’s Fenrir in the rumble of debris in the stadium so he can fight Pandora. After Hakai-O and Nightmare are eliminated by Proto-Zenon’s Break Geyser, Ban and Odin end up being cornered by all three of his friendly rivals’ LBX. He activates Gungnir and defeats all three in one shot as they were all lined up together. In episode 35, his team fights Maa as they’ve now earned the right to challenge him. Maa gains the upper hand in the match, particularly using Shinsouken against the trio. However, Ban notices Apollo Kaiser shuts down for a few moments after using his hissatsu function (In the game, he realized it as Daiki nearly hit Apollo Kaiser when it restarted in time). He tells Hanzou and Kazu, and the three agree to charge in to get close. Maa continuously assaults their LBX with his finishing move, but Daiki and Hanzou sacrifice Hakai-OZ and Nightmare for Odin to get close enough, and Ban finally defeats Apollo Kaiser with Gungnir, earning the title of Akihabara's King. With his victory, the Hacker Corps assist Master Otacross with God Gate and gaining the decipher key for the Platinum Capsule. Tiny Orbit Defense Line Soon afterwards, Ban and his friends arrive at Tiny Orbit as the deciphering is complete, where Yuusuke informs him about the intentions of the Seekers and Innovators in their attempts to acquire the Eternal Cyber. His Reason to Fight Operation Daybreak 'Season 2' New Evil and New Allies Ban reappeared in Episode 1, heading to Tokio Sia Department Store for the announcement of Tiny Orbit's latest LBX model. He later met Hiro and guide him in controlling his LBX, Perseus. Then he met up with Kazu and Ami at the mall where Takuya introduces the new Achilles: Deed, an LBX similar to his old Achilles, but with flight capabilities. However, Achilles Deed started attacking the audience (and in the video game, fired directly near his face) with other nearby LBX emerged. He, Kazu, and Ami sent Odin, Fenrir, and Pandora to fight the other LBX with laser rifles, but to he shock, Fenrir and Pandora are destroyed and Kazu & Ami have disappeared. Alone, he eventually finds Hiro who he tries to save from falling and eventually they team up to fight the rampaging LBX. However, Achilles Deed faces Odin and Perseus. Ban activates his Attack Function: Gungir during the battle but is surprised that Deed blocks it with his shield and uses it's own Attack Function: Black Storm in response. The move destroys Odin to his sadness, but Cobra and Takuya arrive to help him and Hiro as the LBX retreat. In the next episode, Hiro is given Elysion by Cobra, who claims that Professor Yamano entrusted him with it to save the world alongside Hiro and Perseus. The two find a hidden access tunnel to reach the location where all the LBX are being controlled. He and Hiro fight through the onslaught. Eventually being overwhelmed, Ban is able to unlock Elysion's Attack Function: Holy Lance, eliminating a ton of LBX. However, they are soon assaulted by two G-Rex's that gain the upperhand against Elysion and Perseus. Suddenly, a strange man with a Deqoo appears and fights off the two LBX, destroying them in the process. He introduces himself as Kirito Kazama and tells Ban that he came there to defeat him. Joining NICS Learning the whereabouts of Kazuya and Ami from one of Pofessor Yamano's assistants, Cobra, the new trio fly off to Country A to rescue them after Ban tells his mother about the new threat. During the trip, he, Ran, and Hiro fight off LBX that found their way inside of the Duck Shuttle and they defeat them with their Attack Functions. They sooner gained new allies, Jessica Kaios, rendevouzed with Jin and a fully re-cooperated Yuuya. Saving the Master Computers Angra Texas Training (Anime) He and Hiro share a mutual friendship at the beginning, when Ban taught Hiro as a beginner how to control Perseus using a lance and shield to understand their battling style. This shows more during Hiro's training for the Angra Texas tournament, where Hiro's comprehensive behaviour allows him to cope with Ban's mentorship, while Jessica and Ran are reluctant to switch battle styles with Jin and Yuuya's mentorship. Artemis and the Assassination Training with Otacross In the aftermath of Artemis, Ban and the others realized that they are not strong enough to continue their battle against Detector. As Jin, Yuuya and Jessica did their own training, Ban, Hiro and Ran meet Otacross to learn their LBXs secret. Otacross had them do various physical training before using their LBX in order to raise their group synchronization, teach them new ways to balance, and improve their battling abilities. Realizing that the training was to work together as a team, the trio managed to unlock the secrets of their LBXs, the Special Modes. Three as One: Sigma Orbis Ban and his friends were invited by his father, to Brinton for upgrading their LBXs. However, another brainjack incident occur and the upgrading was postponed as they rushed towards Britannia Clock Tower using subway. However, Ban's group (with Jin and Ran) arrived later than expected because their train was suspended for some period. Professor Yamano began the upgrade on all LBXs but Omega Dain, who believed Detector was involved, used an army of their own LBX as a way to attack the laboratory.. Detector's Identity and The True Enemy After stopping the brainjacking, Ban and Hiro rushes to Ocean Museum, where the latter had suspicions about the blimps promoting the place since the commanding computers are in there. There, the two of them encountered Asuka, who was made a slave player. Despite being controlled, Asuka drove the duo in a pinch and they were saved by Kazu, who was revealed to be a slave player too. Then, the man behind the mask of Detector appeared, who revealed himself as Professor Yamano, Ban's father himself, to Ban's shock. Professor Yamano explain his intention and the true mastermind, which is Omega Dain that was trying to conquer the Earth using Paradise, a spatial military base rather than a communication satellite. Ban was angry and devastated that his father uses LBXs to do so, losing his trust with Junichirou. Despite that, with Hiro's comfort, Ban was determine to stop Omega Dain and trust his father. Invading Future Hope Ban leads him, Kazu, Ami, Hiro, Ran, Jin, Jessica, Yuuya, and Asuka with their LBX equipped with their long ranged weapons on flying saucers prepared to attack and storm Future Hope, shocked by the battleship, but presses forward, leading the charge with Elysion against Future Hope and Omega Dain's swarm of Buster LBX. Into the National Defense Base Paradise: The Final Battle The Mizel Finale After the shock from Mizel Trouser, Ban notices the large amass of Vectors coming from the machine and set out to stop out. He warns Gelato to make sure that his LBX avoid being ghostjacked. He battles with Hiro for a while, overwhelmed until Mizel stops the Vector and declares his motivations to the world. Ban's father brings him and the rest of his NICS allies to discuss his original reasons for working with Innovator against his will, particularly to protect Ban as a countermeasure against Mizel: the AX-000. The group heads back to Tokio City, where an attack on Jartan Island forces the two to split up. He goes with Ami, Kazuya, Junichirou, Jin, and Yagami to the Innovators when Jin reveals that his grandfather secretly had a special escape entrance into the Innovators base that only the two of them know. After being dropped off at the island, Ban uses binoculars, observing the ghostjacked LBX, unable to enter the normal way. They choose to use Jin's entrance. He uses Ikaros Force to help the others defeat the Deqoos. As they break into the command room, Ban asks Jin to be safe. Ban arrives at the Eternal Cycler offshore research base with Hiro, Ran, Jin, Asuka, and Ami and catches the Mizel Trouser above them. On Jin’s suggestions, he takes care of the second defense line with Hiro and Ran while Jin leads the rest in defending the front line from the ghostjacked LBX. Season 3 Danball Senki Wars Special Appearing on Kamui Island after Arata was forced to return due to not having his withdrawal form signed, Ban greets the one that saved the world. When Arata learned Ban's name from Jin, he became excited at meeting the LBX legend. Ban was later seen in the auditorium in the school in front of an audience, explaining how he will be lecturing them and guiding them on LBX technology, wanting to help make the school into a professional school that specializes in LBX. When Jin was about to explain what was to be done next, Arata made an outburst of his desire to battle Ban. Ban accepted the challenge, but made the battle into a tag team match, with Ban partnering up with Jin, while Arata was partnered with Muraku. As he readied to battle, Ban stated that it had been a long time since he had last battled, which ended up making Arata think that Ban would be easy to defeat, since Arata had been battling in War Time for so long. The battle commenced, with Ban and Jin sending out Odin and Zenon respectively, while Arata and Muraku sent Dot Blastrizer and Magna Orthus. While at first, the battle seemed to be in Arata's favor as Ban only defended against Dot Blastrizer's attacks, eventually, when Arata thought he would win, Ban instantly began to avoid all of Dot Blastrizer's attack. When Muraku tried to assist Arata with Magna Orthus, Odin dodged and made the two crash against one another. Ban and Jin then attacked, easily winning the match. Ban looked at Arata and said that Arata hadn't conversed with his LBX, before stating that if Arata truly loved LBX's, he should be able to. Later, on the rooftop, Ban and Arata had a brief conversation, with Ban telling Arata to go back to his roots, before Ban took out his first LBX, Achilles, challenging Arata to another battle agaisnt his Achilles Deed. They battled once more, but Ban was on the offense and easily had control over the match, and Ban kept lecturing Arata about what it means to converse with one's LBX. After a bit, Arata conversed and battled with Achilles Deed, fighting on more even grounds with Achilles. The two used their Hissastu Function, which struck their LBX at the same time, thus causing a Break Over on both of them, resulting in a tie. After the battle, the two conversed more, and Ban revealed that he was going to Nation A to study more about LBX's. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Ban, he needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 50050 *Specialty Weapons: **Lance Style **Rifle Style *LBX: Achilles *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 100 **Strider: 50 **Brawler: 50 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Light Spear' (Initial) *'Quick Snipe' (Initial) *'Lightning Lance' (LV 5) *'Beam Shot' (LV 9) *'Trident' (LV 13) *'Homing Shot' (LV 17) *'Holy Lance' (LV 21) *'Heat Fence' (LV 25) *'Chou Plasma Burst' (LV 29) *'Hawk Eye Drive' (LV 33) *'Gungnir' (LV 37) *'Buster Ball' (LV 41) *'Shooting Star' (LV 45) *'Ice Laser Net' (LV 49) *'Glorious Ray' (LV 54) *'Flame Burst' (LV 60) Trivia *In Danball Senki BOOST, Ban has a special character ability that when the LP of Ban's LBX gets below 25% he can activate the Extreme Mode in any model he controls, other than Odin. *The manga included Ban being a big eater, which is common in most Shonen anime protagonists. Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:NICS Category:Seeker Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:Cameo Characters in WARS Category:Artemis Champions